According to Plan
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Anya never overhears Dimitri and the Empress. So everything works out or does it? A series of connected AU stories.
1. According to Plan

_According to Plan_

_Anya's POV_

I waited patiently for Dimitri to let me know when I could go in to meet the Dowager Empress Marie who may or may not be my grandmother. I could have a family—well, a biological family—Dimitri and Vlad were family to me now too.

"Listen to me," Dimitri insisted. "Just talk to her—I know Anya is Anastasia."

"How?" Marie demanded.

"Do you remember how you escaped that night?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes, a young boy, the kitchen boy, opened a door in the wall leading to the servants' quarters and sent us out that way," Marie said softly.

"Anya remembers that too, and theoretically, that would be impossible, unless…" he trailed off, watching the Empress's face.

"Anya was Anastasia," the Empress finished.

"Send this Anya in at once," the Empress ordered.

Dimitri nodded and he handed her a music box.

Then he quickly exited the room.

"Well, Anya, good luck," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and whispered, "Thanks, Dimitri, for everything."

He nodded and said, "This is it, Anya—everything we've prepared for—well, you prepared for, I mean."

I nodded and carefully entered the room.

"Your Imperial Majesty," I said, curtseying respectfully the way Dimitri and Vlad had taught me.

"Miss Anya," the Empress replied.

"Come. Sit down," she ordered.

I quickly obeyed and she asked, "Now, Miss Anya, where exactly were you when the Romanovs were first cursed and what happened afterward?"

I gulped and said, "I was there—at the ball, I think. Then a scary man—like a corpse—arrived and cursed them. My grandmother and I ran. We raced to the tower. I tried to get my music box, but a little boy sent us out through the servants' quarters. The corpse man tried to drag me under the ice, but my grandmother saved me. We raced for the train. I fell. I hit my head. Then everything went black and I was taken to the orphanage. I was supposed to go work in a fishery, but instead I followed my dog, Pooka, who led me to what must have been the old Romanov palace in St. Petersburg and Dimitri, who helped me get this far, Majesty."

She stared at me and began to hum a tune. I started humming along. Then the words came. "Once upon a December," we sang softly.

She grabbed me and said, "My little Anastasia."

"Grandmamma," I murmured, clinging desperately to the Empress—I was home, I had family, and I had love—I was complete.

Then she said, "We will stop at Sophie's and collect your belongings."

I nodded and said, "Grandmamma, what about Dimitri?"

"We'll have to reward him—not only for reuniting us, for helping us escape that night," she said.

I nodded and mumbled, "And saving me all those other times."

"What are you talking about, child?' she asked.

"Um, I tried to jump off a boat on the way here—stupid Romanov curse," I said, scowling.

"That's one way to think about the family curse," she laughed.

I grinned and she said, "I think it best if you and Dimitri come with me to Sophie's. That way I know no one can do anything and you will both get there safely."

I nodded and we exited the room and I soon spotted Dimitri talking to Vlad and Sophie.

"Dimitri," I called.

He ran over to me and asked, "How'd it go?"

"Dimitri, you were right," I said. "I am Anastasia. I have a family. I have a home. I have love."

He grabbed me and hugged me as hard as he dared and whispered, "If only you could be mine, beautiful Anya."

I pulled back to stare at him and he said, "Princesses don't marry kitchen boys."

"Dimitri," I protested.

"It's true," he answered dully. "You deserve a prince—a knight in shining armor."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I already have my shining knight—you."

He shook his head and said, "Let's get you back to Sophie's."

I nodded and turned to follow my grandmother.

"Anya, where are you going?" Dimitri asked, looking confused.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you," I said, suddenly. "My grandmother wanted to take us to Sophie's."

I heard Dimitri sigh and I wondered what was wrong with him. Would I ever know?


	2. Rasputin's Revenge

_Rasputin's Revenge_

_Anya's POV_

I glanced through the curtain at the other royals who had come to celebrate my return home. Really, I would rather just have a little intimate get-together—Grandmamma, Sophie, Vlad, Dimitri, and I—and we could celebrate together.

My grandmother came over and asked, "You do know how to dance, right, Anastasia?"

I nodded and asked, "What happened to Dimitri? Did he take the reward?"

She shook her head and said, "No, he didn't. He said your happiness was all the reward he needed."

I nodded and then saw my dog, Pooka run outside. "Pooka!" I called.

"Pooka!" I called again. "Pooka!"

I raced through the garden and ran into the corpse man. "Do I know you?" I asked, hesitantly.

"I tried to pull you under the ice that day your family was cursed," the man said.

Everything rushed back—"Rasputin!" I yelled.

Then he lunged at me, releasing his minions on me. The sleeves of my dress were torn and I struggled to my feet. "I am not afraid of you," I said, bravely.

"Perhaps a dip in the river will change your opinion," he said, evilly.

I slipped toward the river. "Dimitri!" I screamed.

"Anya!" Dimitri yelled, racing toward me.

As I scrambled to hang on the metal frame of the bridge, I saw Dimitri punch Rasputin in the face.

Then Dimitri pulled me slowly to safety and I gasped, "Let's finish this—together."

He looked at me and said, "I couldn't agree more, Anya."

Rasputin growled and enchanted a stone horse to destroy Dimitri. In the chaos, Rasputin's little vial landed near my foot. I reached my foot out and pulled it closer to me. "Don't you dare," Rasputin growled at me.

I stomped on it. "This is for my family," I said. "This is for Dimitri. This is for me."

With each stomp, the vial slowly broke. I stared at Rasputin coldly and, with my final stomp, he was dead.

I ran to Dimitri—he was unconscious.

I pressed my hand on his chest and whispered, "Dimitri. Wake up. Dimitri?"

I buried my face in my hands and slowly began to cry. I loved Dimitri and I had lost him.

Then he groaned and I whirled, smacking him in the stomach. "I'm sorry," I began.

He shook his head and said, "I know. Men are babies."

I laughed, and whispered, "Dimitri, don't leave me."

"Anya, we've discussed this," he said. "Princesses don't marry kitchen boys."

"Dimitri, isn't there a way for us to be together?" I begged—I couldn't lose him.

Dimitri looked thoughtful and then said, "Well, we could elope, Anya."

"I'm in," I said, hugging him eagerly, but cautiously.

He smiled and said, "Let's elope—tonight."

I nodded in agreement and Dimitri picked up Pooka. "Let's go, Anya," he whispered in my ear.

I grinned and whispered, "To our future…"

"Together," we finished, simultaneously.


	3. Why I Saved You

_Why I Saved You_

_Dimitri's POV_

"Dimitri, that day when I tried to jump off the boat, why did you save me?" Anya asked—only I can call her that—everyone else has to call her Anastasia.

"Anya, it's in the past. Let it go," I said, calmly.

"Not until you tell me why," she insisted stubbornly.

"Anya," I began, trying to find a way to get her to think about something else.

I asked, "How's your grandmother?"

"She's doing very well, Dimitri," Anya answered.

I nodded and said, "That's good to hear."

"Are you avoiding my question?" she asked.

"No," I protested.

"Yes, you are," she accused.

"Anya, not tonight," I begged. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Then tell me why you won't tell me you saved me," she demanded.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"It just does, ok," she said, glaring at me.

"Anya, it's in the past. Just let it go," I insisted.

"Dimitri, this is important to me," she said, stubbornly.

I sighed and said, "Fine. I saved you because I love you."

"What was that?" Anya asked.

"I said I saved you because I wanted to," I lied.

"No, you said love," she insisted.

"No, I didn't," I protested.

"Men are such babies," she muttered.

I laughed and said, "OK, fine, Anya, I did say that I love you and it's true. I do love you. I always have and always will."

She smiled at me and whispered, "I love you too, Dimitri."

I smiled and then she whispered, "Kiss me, Dimitri."

I gently held her, kissing her—Anya was mine—the way it should be.


	4. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	5. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
